Daydream
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: She's dreaming, he's dreaming but is it all just one big DAYDREAM?


**Well for getting stuck at 600 words...I managed to take this oneshot pretty far :P Hope you enjoy it...a review would be nice. xxxpippa**

Emma sighed, resting her chin on her hands they were crossed one on top of the other over the bar. Hearing loud girlish laughter from the corner of the room she turned her head so she could see what was going on. Some of the younger members of the relief were still sitting around a table, plenty of empty pint glasses littering the small coffee table in front of them. Will was talking animatedly to his friends, a gaggle of hopeful girls who had recently joined them hanging of his word and punctuating the story with bursts of high pitched giggles every now and then.

Sulking Emma turned her face back in the other direction so she didn't have to watch, it was still far too painful. After ordering herself another drink she sighed heavily. She couldn't go on like this, drinking herself into a stupor most nights and then dragging herself home to an empty house, an empty bed. More than anything she wanted to scream out loud and ask for help but her pride was still to powerful to let her do that. Instead she was slowly killing herself from the inside, her mind running circles round herself as she lay awake late at night, trying to will herself to sleep but as soon as her wish was granted she was awoken by the terrible nightmares that plagued her.

Hearing more noise behind her, she turned again to see Will strutting towards the door looking very proud of himself, a pretty girl hanging off his arm while the other wannabees were all pairing off with random drunks from the bar. Soon enough, Emma was left in peace, her empty shot glass as the only form of company.

**I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been all over you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?**

A few nights later, in the same bar, at roughly the same time she heard the sound of chairs scraping the floor and watched as most of the relief filed out of the pub. Turning back though, she saw to her surprise that Will was lifting himself onto a bar stool beside her…alone. "Not got a slapper on your arm tonight then Will?" Emma asked sourly, provoking a dry laugh from him.

"Not tonight." He muttered, trying to catch the attention of the barmaid who was serving another man down the other end of the bar. Sliding one of the shots that he'd ordered down the bar to Emma she smiled wryly at him.

"Just what I need, to get more drunk so Gold can rip my head from my shoulders tomorrow morning." She said when he gave her a questioning look.

"Well if it's not what you want, then we can get a cab. Turn in early." He replied trying to slide from his barstool but not quite managing it in the one fluid motion he'd expected, instead stumbling head first into Emma and catching her around the waist.

"It's 11.30 Will! It's hardly early." She murmured looking up at him, not really wanting to break the spell they were both under. Leaning down slightly he pressed his lips to hers and let his hands continue sliding round her back, sending small shivers up her spine.

Pushing him off after a short while, Emma frowned and rubbed her forehead in confusion. "Will…Will stop." She said, putting her hands on his chest to stop him kissing her neck as she still tried to get away from him. "Will I'm drunk, we both are. Don't spoil this. I…I'll see you tomorrow." She continued with more force as she broke free from him and dashed out of the pub.

It was too soon. It was all too fast.

**It woulda been really stupid,  
If I woulda went home with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It woulda been way too soon**

The next morning as Emma ducked past Will on her way into the briefing, deliberately avoiding his eyes and instead focusing on her shoes as she placed one foot unsteadily in front of the other in an attempt to get to her seat in one piece, so Gina didn't realise to what extent she was hungover.

For the rest of that week, same boy, same girl, same time, same place, same situation. He'd approach her after several hours of downing drinks, they'd exchange a few slurred words, order some shots and each time they'd leave alone. They'd leave alone, until the Friday night when this part of the ritual was broken.

"So Em, whaddaya want? A vodka…or something a little more…exotic?" Will asked as he perched himself on the barstool next to her.

"Something like you." Emma slurred, giggling as she turned to face him.

"I think somebody's a little bit drunk." Will replied, chuckling as he ordered them two vodka shots. Sliding it across the bar top towards her, she caught it and downed it in one. "Maybe you should head home." He suggested. "Go to bed and get an early night?"

Emma flopped sideways on the bar and rested her head on his arm, blinking up at him. "Will you take me to bed?" She asked, giggling away as usual.

"I'll carry you home, put you to bed and crash on the sofa if that's what you're talking about?" Will smiled as Emma pouted. "Come on doll, I don't want to be responsible for Gina throwing a ragey at you tomorrow mornin'." He added as he helped her down from her seat, guiding her across the pub as she stumbled in his grasp.

Will laughed as he carried Emma through the door to her bedroom, as she was now incapable of performing even the most basic of functions. Dropping her lightly onto the mattress he turned to leave but her arms were still hanging on tightly round his neck, pulling him down onto the bed on top of her. "Don't go…I want you." Emma whispered seductively, trailing her fingers through his hair as she leant up to kiss him.

"Emma…Emma I don't think that's a good idea." Will murmured as he tried to resist her but he was unable to after she'd pressed his lips against his, putting him in the dizzying spell like only she could. Shedding clothes at an alarming rate, the pair's mouths clashed repeatedly, passion escaping from every pore.

Still breathing heavily, Emma collapsed against Will, smirking as she felt him slide his hands around her hips and the sensation of his lips on her neck sent her into a dreamy trance that soon gave way to a deep, alcohol induced sleep.

**I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play**

Emma rolled over and to her horror she saw Will's naked form lying opposite her. Shrinking away from him and wrapping the sheet tightly round her she tried to creep silently out of bed but found Will's hand entangled in the bedclothes, waking him as they were pulled from around him. "Huh?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and looking around him in confusion.

"Wh…what happened last night? I don't remember anything…we didn't…you know…did we?" Emma asked, in a panicky voice.

Will swallowed quickly. The fear in Emma's voice preventing him from telling her the truth. He knew now that sleeping together last night was just a mistake for her, if she could have remembered it, that was. The apprehension he'd felt, the worry that he was taking advantage getting more real by the second. He had to break the spell her was under; Emma was shifting nervously from foot to foot, still waiting for an answer. Pasting a puzzled expression on his face he looked up at her. "I don't remember Em…I don't think so…I mean…one of us would've remembered." He replied convincingly.

Emma's shoulders relaxed and she smiled at him. "You just crashed here because we were both drunk yeah." She muttered as she turned away from him and began to get dressed, pulling on underwear, jeans and t-shirt that were lying ready on a chair while Will hunted about for his clothes that had been discarded the night before.

Turning round, Emma forgot that Will was still getting changed and she bit her lip to stop a nervous giggle escaping. Twirling quickly back round she walked across to her bedroom door and leant heavily against the wall outside. Although what had happened the night before wasn't clear in her mind, she knew that she still had undeniable feelings for Will, strong undeniable feelings.

**You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream**

Emma's head flopped forwards to rest on her fist as she pored over another monotonous witness statement. Several serious assaults at a football match had custody overrun with suspects and PC's rushed off their feet collecting about twenty identical statements from the victims and on lookers.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and the room around her blurred. _She pulled him down onto the bed with her, his voice echoing in her ears, "Emma…Emma I don't think that's a good idea." As her lips clashed with his,, he stopped protesting and responded passionately just as she'd hoped. Her hands were tugging at his shirt buttons as her own blouse fell effortlessly off her, Will's hands now working on her belt buckle as he sucked gently on her neck. _

"Oi Dreamer…you gonna do any work today?" Smithy's voice bellowed through the door, breaking Emma from her trance. Nodding quickly Emma looked back down to the blank page below her; tears blurred her vision as they fell thickly, soaking through the paper. Slowly it was all coming back to her, the walk home, him carrying her through the door and what had happened next. Surely if she was now remembering, he had known it all from the beginning considering he'd had less than half the amount of alcohol she'd had. So it was just a mistake to him…just a stupid mistake.

"Emma…I don't mean to pry but are you all right?" Smithy's gentle voice asked from behind her as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Turning her round in the chair he crouched down and brushed her hair back behind her ear so he could see her now tearstained face. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked cautiously after a few moments of just Emma's sobs breaking the silence.

"Will…me…I don't know…remember…last night." She choked out between sobs, falling forwards into Smithy's arms as he stretched them out for her.

"Shhh…that's it…shhh." He soothed as he rubbed the top of her back. "What's all this about last night with Will?" He continued once Emma's tears had began to ease off. Her lip wobbled and she rested her cheek against his chest again. "Did you sleep together…is that what all this is about…do you regret it?"

"N…no. I don't know. I don't remember much…I was…was drunk and he took me home. When I woke up he was lying next to me and…and I didn't remember anything until just now. Will didn't have nearly as much to drink as me. He must have known all along what happened…he lied to me…because…because he thought it was a mistake." Emma hiccupped and Smithy tightened his arms around her, his concern for the vulnerable young girl growing with every word that tumbled from her mouth.

**And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know  
You're doing it again**

"You don't know that for sure Emma…maybe he thought that you wanted to forget about it, maybe he's feeling as bad about this as you are." Smithy suggested and Emma's eyes widened.

"R…really?" She whispered, hope tinting her words.

"Well you gave your consent didn't you?" He asked, making her blush and look at the floor again.

"Yeah…yeah I came onto him I think."

"Well he probably wanted it more than even you did then because although you were drunk…he obviously wasn't as he managed to carry you most of the way home from what I gather. So if he wasn't that drunk then surely any decisions he made would be based on real feelings, not distorted, alcohol aided ones." Smithy replied logically, recalling how down Will had looked that morning in the briefing.

"Mmm s'pose. Sorry…you know…for all this…I guess coming to work with a hangover wasn't the best of ideas." Emma whispered, sliding out of Smithy's hug and straightening herself up, wiping away the smudged eye make up from her cheeks and looking thoroughly embarrassed with herself.

"Don't worry bout it darlin' just make sure you get it all sorted out and don't let Gina catch ya!" Smithy grinned as he headed out of the room, giving her one last smile before disappearing down the corridor.

"Sorted out, sorted out, sorted out." Emma muttered to herself as she picked up her pile of folders from the desk, turning around and walking right into Will who was standing nervously in the doorway.

"What's sorted out?" He asked softly, taking the top half of the pile from her although he still blocked the exit which Emma was looking longing at.

**If I tell you what I'm thinking,  
If I let myself trust you  
Can you give me what I'm missing  
Can you make my dreams come true**

"Nothing…it's all in a mess but it needs sorted out." She replied, swallowing as she looked up at him and the memories of that morning, of the panic that had sounded in her voice, of Will's soothing words that had calmed her down, of the lies that he'd told her. "You…you lied to me. You know we slept together last night. I remember it now, everything." She added, enlightening him as he still looked confused as to what she was on about.

"I didn't want to lie Emma. You looked so scared that I thought I had no other choice; I didn't want to hurt you. I thought it not happening was what you wanted…I thought that I was protecting you." Will said gently, walking them backwards into the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

"I was scared because I couldn't remember…I couldn't remember saying yes, I couldn't remember undressing, I couldn't remember anything this morning. I thought that you'd…you'd…r..r.." Emma said, her voice trembling so much that she couldn't even get the last word out.

"Raped you?" Will filled in, horror struck. "Em, I would never do something like that. You know that surely. Last night…I thought, I thought you liked me. I thought you wanted it as much as me. It was stupid, I should have known it was just because you were drunk." He said sadly, turning to leave the room, his shoulders slumped.

"Will!" Emma cried, tugging at his wrist to prevent him from moving. "Will…don't go. I…I did want it. I was drunk but I remember now, I remember looking at you and just wanting to feel your lips against mine, your hands on me. I wanted to be with you…I want to be with you." She paused, realising what she'd just said.

"You want to…?" Will asked, spinning round and looking intently at her.

"I…I want to." Emma nodded, wrapping her arms round her self-consciously.

"Last night was…was amazing Emma…I wanted to stay with you like that forever and then…then this morning when you couldn't remember it and you were acting like it was something so terrible I just…I thought you didn't like me and it would be best just to lie because being friends with you is better than nothing." He replied, stepping forwards and taking her hands from her waist, rubbing his fingers gently back and forth across her knuckles. "But we could be so much more than friends." He added, leaning towards her.

"So much more." Emma repeated, as she reached up and pressed her lips firmly against his, the passion of last night rekindled as sparks flew between them.

**I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play**

"Emma I…" Smithy trailed off as he stood in the doorway, smirking as he saw that Will had her pressed up against one of the filing cabinets and they were still kissing passionately. "I see that you two…have err…sorted things out." He added, laughing as Emma (who had her hands wrapped round Will's neck) stuck up her middle finger at him without interrupting the kiss.

"Attitude Miss Keane…watch that attitude." Smithy grinned as he turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, Gina's coming." He called as the Inspector rounded the corner, Will and Emma breaking apart just in time. Sticking her head around the door Gina frowned at the three of them.

"Somebody say my name?" She asked, turning to look accusingly at Smithy.

"Uh yeah…I need to talk to you…about the…Parker case…yeah the Parker case that's it." Smithy lied, glaring at Emma and Will who were giggling in the corner. "Emma get back to work, Will go be useful somewhere." He added as he left the office, following Gina back down to custody.

"Whew close shave." Will muttered as Emma leant her cheek against his chest. "Still…at least I can do this whenever I want now." He continued as he pressed a kiss to Emma's lips. Smiling they broke apart and just stood looking at each other.

"I can't believe we finally got together." Emma whispered, her smile lighting up her whole face.

"Yeah…took long enough didn't it?" Will joked, looking at his watch. "Ooh sorry babe, gotta dash. I'm late for a meeting with DI Nixon and DC Webb."

Emma sighed happily as she watched him rush from the room in the direction of CID, a warm glow spreading through her as the fact that he'd called her babe replayed in her mind.

**And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know  
You're doing it again  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know  
You're doin' it again**

Emma groaned as she heard the doorbell go, pulling herself up out of the armchair she dragged herself over to the door. Opening it she grinned as she saw Will leaning against the doorframe. "So too tired to go to the pub? What an excuse Emma…what an excuse." He joked as she let him in out of the cold.

"What I am tired. Last night was very…draining." She retorted, smirking up at him as he placed a hand either side of her waist on the wall so she couldn't move.

"Oh really. Well if you're so tired then maybe you wouldn't be interested in a repeat performance." Will said as he moved back over to the door, stopping as Emma kicked the door shut and pressed a finger against his chest.

"I'm not THAT tired." She giggled, reaching up and kissing him.

As he lifted her off her feet and carried her along the hallway to the living room, she sighed happily and rested her head on his chest. Everything was falling into place, her daydreams were becoming reality. Maybe there was still hope for that castle in the sky…

**You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream, yeah**


End file.
